Knight and Day
by Over Ambitious Comedian
Summary: Karkat Vantas thought three years on the meteor would be hell. But it wasn't, for the most part. Look at his life before and after he made ameds with his Matesprit, Terezi Pyrope. This fic is the successor to my other fic 'Candy Red' so read that one before you read this one.
1. Part 1 Meteor

Karkat never thought this day was going to turn out great. It's just been a big clusterfuck ever since he woke up that morning. Eridan went berserk, Gamzee engaged a murder mode, and his flushed crush had killed the only God tier on their team.

And only within a couple minutes he hugged her, shooshed papped his moirail to stop having a bloodlust and now his friend Sollux is dead. WHAT THE FUCK.

"I can't believe he's actually dead. He's fucking..." Karkat was currently confiding in his moirail and crying some light candy red tears.

So what if everyone saw him cry. Most of their friends died and he's on the brink of a mental breakdown.

"Gog damn it Sollux." He wiped a tear away from his eye when he heard a snarky remark from behind him.

"Jegus Christ kk shut up" in an instant Karkat whipped around to see a slightly smirking Sollux behind him accompanied by Dave, Rose and Aradia.

The whole group started talking at once while he just stood there dumb founded.

"What the Fuck! Are we not going to ignore the fact that you lie dead right in front of us! Plus how are you alive?"

"I don't exactly know. I think I'm half dead and alive. And can we move my body it's creepy looking at it." Sollux said as Karkat was losing his mentality.

"What the Fuck! This entire day is so fucking messed up! It's nice and shit to see the humans for the first time, but what the fuck is happening!" Karkat flailed his arms in the air and just looked insane.

"Shut up and calm down Karkat. Now let's see what were going to do about this problem." Dave said as Karkat gave him the finger.

He just stood there and listened to some crap about the meteor and the new server they would get to in three years. But he Instantly remembered Gamzee and turned around only to see Sollux's and Vriska's bodies gone.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS GAMZEE AND THE BODIES?" His screaming took everyone's attention off of the mission plan and onto the missing corpses.

"It seems that perhaps the Juggalo took the body's and hid in the meteor. Looks like I have no choice but to go.." Kanaya took her lipstick out and transformed it into her chainsaw

 _"Clown Hunting."_

Those dreaded words hung in Karkat's mind. He didn't want Gamzee to die. Even though he tried to kill them.

"Wait Kanaya. So what if he took the bodies? As long as he's occupied by what ever he's doing then he won't... Aw what the fuck is that!" A green ball of light appeared in front of him and out came a bucket.

"OHHHH SHITTTT" The bucket hit him head on and out came a note with stupid looking faces on it.

He read the note from Egbert and just twitched at all the craziness that happened today. He couldn't stand it. Especially that part of "Sloppy makeouts". Looking over he saw Terezi and Dave eyeing each other.

He couldn't fucking take it anymore. His flushed crush was flushed for some human douchebag and all his friends are dead or insane. He just flailed around saying swears and had his mental breakdown right then and there.

He saw everyone winking at each other or implying Sloppy makeouts while visions of dead friends appeared in his mind.

This was going to be a long three years.

* * *

 _Well this was interesting. Sorry guys but this is the shortest I wrote it may have some plot holes or something of the kind since I am tired and I just could wait till morning to write this. I would also advise reading 'Candy Red' if you haven't already because later in this fic I'll continue where that left off._

 _But that is all I have to say, sorry it was short. Remember you could always come to me for advise to writing your own fics. Be the best you can and goodbye._


	2. Downfall

Footsteps echoed through the hallways as a grumpy Karkat walked to his block. He felt like walking instead of taking the transportalizer, since he had nothing to do. It was only day three and everyone settled down on the meteor faster than him.

Given that he did spend weeks on it before the humans got there. He wished everyone was alive since he barely talked with Terezi or Kanaya. Hell even he would help Nepeta with her ships. He actually liked doing that with her before she died. She would never tell him what was behind the big crates though. It must have been her otp.

Anyway the Cancer had reached his block and immediately flopped down on his human "bed" he had alchemized days ago. It was nice but not as nice as his old recuperacoon. It was nice to lay in the slime once in a while. But not anymore since he didnt bother alchemizing another one.

A ping sound came from his crabtop that currently stood in the corner of the block. He peered up and groaned. Slowly getting up, he kicked some dirty sweaters out of the way. He threw open the crabtop and opened up Trollian.

* * *

ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 3:25 PM.

EB: Hey Karkat!

CG: WHAT IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK DO YOU WANT EGBERT.

EB: Sorry about hitting you in the head with a bucket! I wasn't thinking until Davesprite told me right after if threw it!

CG: OHHH NO EGBERT ITS ALL FINEEE. ITS NOT LIKE I WAS HIT WITH A FUCKING PAIL THAT HOLDS GENETIC MATERIAL.

EB: Jegus Karkat. Calm down it didn't affect anyone that hard.

CG: EGBERT HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I TOOK ONE OF YOUR PLASTIC HUMAN APPENDAGE HOLDERS, YOU CALL A CONDOM AND SLAPPED YOU ACROSS THE FACE WITH IT. BECAUSE YOU DID THE TROLL EQUIVALENT TO ME.

EB: Now that I actually think about it... That is pretty gross.

CG: EXACTLY. NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL.

EB: Well it's whatever so. Anyways I wanted to ask you about your opinion on the three year trip to the new server.

CG: WELL EGBERT TO BE HONEST ITS REALLY FUCKING STUPID TO ASK ME THAT BUT IF YOU REALLY WANT TO FUCKING KNOW, I THINK I JUST FELL INTO THE FIRST RING OF HELL.

EB: Why? Is it because Dave is hitting on Terezi?

CG: NO, WELL ACTUALLY YES, BUT THATS NOT THE POINT. MY MOIRAIL IS FUCKING INSANE AND GONE SOMEWHERE AND EVERYONE WILL BE OCCUPIED WITH EACH OTHER WHILE IM THE ODD ONE OUT. NO ONE HAS TALKED TO ME YET AND ITS FUCKING KILLING ME.

EB: Well I mean you could talk to me when you want, since I'm on a boat with only two other people. It will get pretty lonely here too. Not saying that Jade or Davesprite are annoying but it will get a bit quiet here.

CG: WELL AS GREAT AS THAT SOUNDS, I WOULD RATHER EXPLORE THIS STUPID HUNK OF ROCK INSTEAD OF TALKING TO YOU. NO OFFENSE. ACTUALLY FUCK THAT, ALL OFFENSE.

EB: Whatever. Well I'm gonna go now, but talk to me later ok?

CG: FINE

CG: NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE MY FUCKING THINK PAN SPILLS KISMESISTIC THOUGHTS.

EB: What is that?

CG: NOTHING OF IMPORTANCE.

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 3:27 PM.

* * *

Well that could of gone smoother. Karkat double faced palmed as he realized that it was stupid showing his Kismistude feelings for John. He'll have to explain later. Slamming shut his crabtop, Karkat picked up a sickle and slashed through the vent on the wall.

He wasn't lying when he said he'll explore, he climbed on top of a desk and slithered his way into the vent. Hey if Gamzee could fit in there he could too. He wondered if he should update Nepeta's shipping wall out of respect. Even though she acted like a meowbeast and pounced on him and others often, she still was a friend he guessed.

But for the first couple minutes he was lost trying to get a layout of the place. He didn't know all the places where the vents led so he just marked his trail by writing 'Fuck' with black marker wherever he went. He kept going in circles, so he thought about making a map later.

Problem was that he kept hitting his head on the ceiling, he cursed every time he did. But he heard laughs coming down some of the ways of the vents. He crawled ever so slightly to avoid making noise and he peered through one of the gates. In the room was Kanaya and Rose. They were talking about their lives and Karkat felt awkward for peering at them through a vent.

"What's it like being a Vampire or Rainbow drinker in your terms?" Rose asked while placing two tea cups on the table.

"Well it certainly is a relief knowing that you aren't dead yet." The two giggled as Kanaya continued on. "But what I especially worry about is my friends. Especially Karkat. He is too emotional for himself to handle and he needs some support sometimes. And all those times I've been there for him."

"But isn't that his moirail's job?" Rose questioned as Kanaya sipped the tea.

"Oh yes but I wouldn't trust that horrendous clown to help him. I mean if Karkat gave me the choice of being his moirail I would gladly accept. But unfortunately he grew a fondness to the clown."

At this point Karkat couldn't believe his ears. Sure Karkat was emotionally susceptible and Kanaya has helped him with tough times but Gamzee is a good troll! Sure he's a Faygo drinking, no good, low down, stoner clown but he's a good moirail damn it!

Unnoticed to him was his fist slamming down on the vent causing a loud bang to echo through the block.

"Ohhhh it's the no good clown! Rose be a dear and help me into the vent so I could put a stop to his shenanigans!" Kanaya reached for her lipstick turning it into her chainsaw and she hightailed it to the vent.

Karkat saw this and crawled into reverse until he could turn and crawl in some unknown direction as fast as he could and he couldn't focus on where he was going.

 _"'Shit shit shit **SHIT** "_ he whispered because he could hear the distant opening of the vent gate. He grew tired and turned down into a very old vent with cobwebs all around. Toughing through, he crawled faster and faster until the vent broke underneath him and he landed on the ground of a block with a loud thud.

* * *

 _Hours later..._

Karkat felt horrible and groggy as he sat up and spit some cherry red blood on the ground. He couldn't see straight but eventually saw how high up the ceiling was. It was a fucking MiRaClE that he survived the fall. Fortunately for him he fell on some old paper and boxes.

He put his hand on the wall so he could stand up and he pulled his hand away only to see black chalk on his hand. He peered up at the wall and saw a calligounus symbol in between a picture of Sollux and Eridan. He opened up his eyes as he sharply turned around to see many more ships on the walls. Coming to the realization that this was Nepeta's shipping block he eyed the location of where the boxes came from. The giant OTP that Nepeta hid. Half of the boxes where already all over the place so he decided to captualogue the rest. The one half of the OTP was of Nepeta and half of the Flushed Quadrant showing. He promised to himself to not look at the other half while he removed the boxes.

He went to work frantically disregarding the fact that he eavesdropped on Kanaya and Rose, and that he also escaped death twice! Who know what Kanaya would have done to him...

He was half done with the boxes and he looked away the entire time. The last couple boxes were soon out of the way and he could clearly see the ship now.

He was disappointed with what he saw. The Flushed ship was of him and Nepeta. As soon as he lay eyes on the ship, he was filled with regret, fear, and sadness. He sat down in front of the mural and he took it all in.

 _"HOW STUPID ARE YOU. YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEE THE FUCKING HINTS AND THIS POOR SWEET INNOCENT TROLL IS FUCKING DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU. SHE WAS PROBABLY SAD BECAUSE SHE WAS CALLING OUT FOR YOU ON HER DEATHBED AND YOU JUST WORRIED ABOUT A NON EXISTENT MATESPRITSHIP WITH TEREZI. YOU ARE A FUCKING MORON. EVEN THOUGH YOU DONT FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT NEPETA, YOU FUCKING CAUSED HER TORMENT."_ Karkat sat with all these thoughts churning in and out of his head. He fucking couldn't take it. All this time he wanted a relationship with Terezi that he could see that Nepeta wanted to be with him.

It was true that he didn't feel the same way about the little troll, but if he found out earlier he could have at least let her down easy.

An eye for an eye. Or in this case an heartbreak for a heartbreak. He started whimpering and crying. He never asked for his. He just wanted to die. He never wanted to play this stupid game.

Eventually after a minute or two, he calmed down and took a piece of red chalk from a box.

He climbed into a vent and looked for a way back to his block. Fortunately he found a quick route and marked the path with big red hearts and the words _"I'm sorry_ " around it. Once he got back to his block he opened up his crabtop and set his Trollian status to ' _offline_ ', and it would probably stay that way.

* * *

 _Hey guys. Just wanted to clear things up a bit. Karkat isn't flushed for Nepeta in this as depicted in the chapter a bit. I wrote this just for clarification a bit. Anyways I hope this was some what comedic and dramatic as you hoped but in any other cases this is just the beginning of Karkat's depression. It gets much worse than this. Heheh. Anyway stay safe and write some reviews or fanfics in you want. I encourage all of you and I'll support you every step of the way. Bye!_


	3. Friend in need

Drips of cherry red tears pooled on the floor as Karkat gazed into the cheerful eyes of his younger self and Lusus. The photo of the two together was covered in a wood frame with cracked glass ever since Aradia had thrown the group into the new session.

Carefully rotating the pins on the back, Karkat had removed the back of the frame and took out the photo.

He'd need to replace the frame.

Karkat soaked up the tears off his face with his sweater and captualogued the frame just as the vent door popped open.

Slithering out came Gamzee, Karkat's crazed and unstable moirail.

"Well shit bro. Long time no see." Gamzee said ploping onto the ground.

"Well it's been two fucking weeks Gamzee. Everyone wants to avoid you or either kill you." Karkat stood up quickly standing in front of the puddle of his tears.

"And where do you stand on that spectrum my brother?" Gamzee twisted the cap off of a frosty Faygo and sipped awaiting an answer.

"I'm neither. So far. I don't know whether to yell at you or hug you or even fetch Kanaya so she can cut you in half."

"Come on Kar. I'm sorry for putting through all that shit. I couldn't control myself because of the will of the motherfuckin' Messiah-"

"Don't fucking start that shit." By now Gamzee took notice of the photo Karkat held in his palm.

"Somethin bothering your mood bro?" Gamzee said nodding to the photo. Karkat said nothing and hid the photo behind his back. "Come on Karkat. I can read you like a fuckin book. Now sit next to me." Patting the ground and pleading, Gamzee successfully persuaded Karkat to sit right next to him.

Handing the photo over, Karkat felt on the verge of tears. Gamzee frowned slightly at the sight of it.

"You miss him don't ya?" Karkat slowly nodded to the question. " Look, I know I don't really seem to care for anyone but myself. But motherfucker, I do care about everyone. Even Kan-sis, and she's trying kill me. I care for everyone. My custodian, you, the humans, and Tavros.."

Gamzee sounded a little distraught at saying Tavros' name. But he just shrugged it off and continued.

"Look, I have screwed up so many miracles in our session and our lives. But I will always be here for you and even though we all miss our fucking lusi, we still have each other." Karkat slowly looked at him face on the see that he was serious. He wasn't the chilled version of himself. He was a new version of Gamzee no one has ever seen.

"You really mean it?" Karkat was a bit in disbelief, but he was reassured when Gamzee firmly said yes.

And thus the two say there talking about their past experiences with their session, and lusi when they gained the ability to talk with them.

As time grew on however Karkat's messed up sleep schedule caught up with him and he fell asleep with the sooting paps from his rehabilitated moirail.

Hours later at what humans would refer to as six o'clock, Karkat woke up to the surprise that no one was there, and the only objects in front of him was a his picture of his Lusus, a Faygo, and a picture of Gamzee and himself.

Quickly captualoguing the items, Karkat received a new pester alert from Trollian.

* * *

turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:02

 _TG: yo Karkat_

 _TG: me and some of the guys are playing fucking monopoly and we want you to play with us._

 _TG: scratch that, you need to play says Kanaya._

 _CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS A MONOPOLY._

 _CG: AND WHY DOES KANAYA SAY I HAVE TO?_

 _TG: she says you don't get out much. whatever just head down to the common room._

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:04

* * *

Karkat wondered on the short walk to the transportalizer what a monopoly was and why it's a game. It took about five minutes to correctly navigate the transportalizers since Karkat barely got out of his room for two weeks.

When he arrived, the group had finished the game and Rose was sitting on a chair looking like a angry maniac.

"Yo Karkat, come and sit down." Dave beckoned. Karkat sat between Kanaya and Dave while Terezi sat next to Dave and the empty chair.

"What happened to Rose?" Karkat asked sounding intrigued but not really.

"Oh Dave took all her money on the boardwalk and sent her into debt ten times." Terezi answered as Dave worked to reset the board.

"Yes and it's amazing how just one person can immediately make their biological sister want to kill them in a second." Rose said without looking their way.

"Yeah and it's amazing how someone can be 70 percent water but be 100 percent salt." Said Dave as he smirked and received a death glare from Rose.

"Maybe I should accompany Rose for the time being. I'm also tired from having to figure out this game." Kanaya then walked and sat by Rose and began reading a book along side her.

"Well its just us so may the best person/troll win! Please select a character." Dave proudly said as he laid out three pieces.

Quick to the draw Terezi grabbed the car and Dave grabbed the rollerskate as Karkat was left with the thimble.

"Karkles got the thimble!" Terezi sang as Dave just chuckled.

"What the hell is a thimble."

"Only the suckiest piece in the game. It's only awarded to short nubbed trolls.

"Fuck you Strider"

With those words the three prepared for the long battle ahead. Each competitor symbolizing the main attributes of the game, quick thinking, being god damn fabulous, and the loser with outdated finger wear.

Thus was born the perfect game of monopoly the Farthest Ring will ever see...

* * *

For about ten minutes.

The results ended up being an annoyed Karkat with no money left, Terezi with a thousand dollars in the bank, and Dave with one thousand, seven hundred, fifty two dollars.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN RECOVER FROM BEING FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS IN DEBT. IT DOESN'T MAKE MUCH SENSE." Karkat yelled slamming his hands down and standing up.

"You just have to be strategic man. It's all about the railroad." Dave expressed making a rainbow motion with his hands.

"Whatever I'm going back to my block." Karkat pushed away his chair and began to walk away.

"Ahh come on Karkat we're still going to play Jenga!" Terezi said. Though as tempting as the offer came from his flush crush Karkat still refused.

He walked out and transportalized to the food prep block for some food. He grabbed some tab and a food humans call pizza.

He stalled on the way back as he just sat up on the roof slowly consuming the food. It just astonished him that there still was a new server waiting for them. In all of paradox space, he never could believe it for himself.

He had alot to think about. Most of it was stuff he didn't really want to think about. It brought him pain and even made him demoralize himself.

Half an hour later, Karkat reached his block and locked it shut to avoid anyone from entering. The light on his crabtop flashed red signalizing that someone messaged him. Opening up the program, he was met by the name gallowsCalibrator.

* * *

gallowsCalibrator [GC] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:42

 _GC: H1 K4RK4T_

 _GC: 1 KNOW 1 H4V3NT T4LK3D TO YOU 1N W33KS._

 _GC: 1 W4S HOP1NG YOU WOULD ST4Y FOR LONG3R TOD4Y SO 1 COULD T4LK TO YOU_

 _GC: BUT 1 GU3SS 1LL T4LK H3R3._

 _GC: 1 R34LLY W4NT TO T4LK TO YOU MOR3 OFT3N_

 _GC: SO WH3N3V3R YOU W4NT TO_

 _GC: JUST M33T M3 4T MY DR4W1NG BLOCK_

 _GC: 4LSO, 1 KNOW D4VE C4N S33M 4 B1T TOO H4RD ON YOU_

 _GC: BUT H3'S JUST K1DD1NG 4ROUND SO GO 34SY ON H1M_

 _GC: BY3 K4RKL3S._

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:45

* * *

Terezi's words sounded like an opportunity to bring harmony and discord into their lives. Karkat felt like he could either destroy his relationship with Terezi or repair it and grow a nice romantic matespritship with her. He'd just need to play his cards right.

But for now, Karkat feels the need to watch a romcom.

* * *

 **Holy shit am tired. I'm up at four am busting my ass because I haven't written in a while. I feel guilty. Anyways I really need some feed back on this because I feel like I was kind of getting derailed from this chapter. So yeah, stay safe.**


End file.
